Dying To Live
by k9s-and-faeries
Summary: If you miss him that much, I might let you in on a secret," Ryuk grinned. "There is a way to bring people back to life...for a price..." OCxL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiyas! This be my first fanfic, which Im writting with my friend, ShatteredBlackHeart. She's actually physically doing all the writting, but Im suppling loads of ideas for the plotline and its about me, and I want to read it, soooo yeah...**

**Well, it starts the day of the exam, which you will be able to tell when you decide to skip the rest of this authors note, cause i ramble too much...anyways...I am as crazy as my OC, Aya...possibly more...and ...i cant think of anything else to say, cause i dont want to ramble...*fail***

**anyways...Disclaimer! I do not own Death Note. Or the evil bike...wait...yes i do own the bike...  
****_________________________________________________________________________**

She lazy draped an arm over her eyes as the brilliant morning rays shone through the window. The stems of a cherry blossom tree tapped gently against the windowpane, a bird chirped faintly in the distance.

She lay on her back, the upper half of her body hanging off the edge of the bed. Inhaling a deep breath, she shifted to rest in a more comfortable position. But as she wriggled in the tangle of sheets, she slipped off the bed and banged her head against the floor.

Her legs were freed from the knots of blankets and came to rest on the cool wooden boards. As pain shot through the top of her skull, a prolonged beeping noise came from somewhere off to her right. She groggily opened her eyes. She was staring off into the monstrous depths of space beneath her bed, where an aged pairs of sneakers lay, along with a tattered book, a crumpled candy bar wrapper, and an army of dust bunnies.

The beeping noises continued, gradually growing louder, like the voice of a cantankerous old man.

"Where is that noise coming from...?" she mumbled, groping the edge of the bed and pulling herself up.

Once she was eye-level with the nightstand, she glanced at the clutter strewn across the small table, and noticed a dusty alarm clock sitting on one of the corners. Its neon green numbers where flashing a vivid 9:38.

She frowned.

9:38...didn't the entrance exams start at 10—?

"Oh crap."

Scrambling to her feet, she bounded into the bathroom, jerking on the faucet and splashing a handful of water against her face.

Her cell phone, abandoned on the nightstand in the bedroom, began to rattle obnoxiously. She ignored it and instead stole up a hairbrush from one of the cabinets. Her eyes pricked with pain as she jerked the brush through her matted locks. Through the blurry vision and hasty hair-brushing, her phone switched to voicemail, asking the caller to leave a message.

"Aya!!" an irritated voice screamed from the phone. "Where are you?! The entrance exams start in twenty minutes!! Call me back A-S-A-P!!"

She groaned as she threw the brush down and started to dig through the drawers for her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Of all days to sleep through the alarm..." she growled.

Five minutes later, dressed and prepared, she was sprinting out of her apartment, strapping her bookbag across her shoulder. She made her way outside to the back of the building, where the bike rack seat leaning against the dirty brick wall. She singled out her bulky, navy bicycle and unlocked it from the rack, mounting it and preparing to kick off down the sidewalk.

But a stern voice stopped her.

"Miss Hayashi!"

She turned nervously to see a primly-dressed, middle-aged woman storming towards her, the woman's eyes narrowed to an unmerciful blaze.

"Yes, Montoya?"

"It's _Miss _Montoya," the woman said as she reached Aya, blocking her path by standing in front of the bike with her arms folded.

Aya shifted on her toes anxiously, tightening her grip on the handlebars. "Can this wait? I have to—"

"You haven't paid the rent for over two months now, Miss Hayashi."

"I'm about to get a job, I promise—"

"Funny, you've been promising me that for the past couple of months."

"Look, _Miss_Montoya," Aya snapped bitterly, her knuckles turning a pallid white as her patience waned. "I applied for a job at a café just a few days ago. As soon as my new uniform is mailed to me, I'll be on the job and on the payroll."

Aya started to back up and set her feet on the pedals, but Montoya followed, continuing to stand in the way. "You've had your chance. I want the rental payment _now_." She extended a hand palm-up, curling her fingers towards herself to emphasize her impatience.

Aya looked from the woman to the outstretched hand, her gaze darting between the two uneasily. Her eyes floated to the empty street. The sunlit gravel beckoned her towards the route that led to the exam building. She slowly set her feet on the pedals.

"I'm sorry—"

"Oh, you will be!"

"—but this will have to wait," Aya finished, kicking past Montoya and speeding onto the street. She pedaled furiously, never glancing over her shoulder at the woman screeching after her. Smoothly rounding a corner, she started for the building where the entrance exams to To-Oh University were soon to begin.

She stole a glance at the phone gripped in her left hand. She had less than fifteen minutes left before the gates were closed off and the exams began.

Aya turned her eyes back to the pavement, pedaling harder and more erratically. "Where's a pair of wings when you need 'em?" she muttered, looking up to the skies.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari tapped twice on the door with his knuckle, receiving no reply. He tucked his left arm around the polished metal tray he was carrying, and opened the door with his right hand.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the sliver of light escaping into the room from the hallway.

While he waited momentarily for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he called out softly. "Ryuzaki? Are you awake?"

There was a shifting from something in the farthest corner of the room. Quickly tired of squinting through the darkness, Watari felt along the wall beside the doorway and clicked on the light switch.

Ryuzakiwas crouched in an armchair in the left corner farthest from the door, arms around his knees and thumb perched atop his lower lip. His toes curled and relaxed beneath the hems of his jeans. Dark shadows lingered beneath his lower eyelids, the usual shade for the usual amount of sleep he lost to his work as a detective.

Watari glanced at the television, which was hissing softly as all the electrical currents in its system died down. "I thought I advised that you use this time to sleep, Ryuzaki," he said, turning to stare at the untouched bed.

"You did ask me to try and sleep, Watari," the world's greatest detective answered, "but you've also known me for a great deal of my life. It should be obvious by now that I only sleep when rest is of the utmost importance."

"Still, it was worth a try," Watari said as he proceeded to set the tray down on the foot of the bed. "I brought you some breakfast, sir."

Ryuzaki turned to the tray, laden with an array of items. He slowly slid out of his chair and shuffled over to hover above the food. He picked around a plate of scrambled eggs, some two or three pieces of toast, some bacon. His upper lip twitched with distaste. "An actual breakfast? Why the sudden change, Watari?"

The corners of the old man's lips fought a smile. "I thought it might help to have more than junk food in your system while you take the entrance exams."

"I think I'll take the risk," Ryuzaki replied as he began to take the sweets off the tray. Once all the desired foods were removed (a banana, a plate of doughnuts, some pastries, and a cup of tea) Ryuzaki took up the sweets in his arms and sat back down in the armchair.

"Sometimes I wonder why you don't collapse on the spot from malnutrition and lack of sleep," Watari remarked. He took up a piece of toast and stole a bite.

Ryuzaki began to lick the chocolate icing off one of the doughnuts. "Any updates on the Kira investigation?"

"Nothing from the other Task Force members."

"That's a shame," he said, before shoveling half of the doughnut into his mouth. "I was hoping for a new lead to keep my mind off those exams."

Watari smiled. "Someone's rather confident today, aren't they?"

Finishing off the doughnut (along with several more), Ryuzaki took a bowl of sugar cubes and started adding cubes to his cup of tea. "I have more to worry about than college entrance exams."

Watari nodded in agreement, walking over to the wardrobe sitting beside the door. He eased open the top drawer and pulled out the typical long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. "Be prepared to leave in ten minutes," he said as he tossed the clothes onto the bed and picked up the tray.

Ryuzakitook a sip of tea and winced. "Too bitter," he muttered, adding another five sugar cubes to the cup.

Several minutes later, sweet tooth momentarily tamed and changed into new clothes, Ryuzaki joined Watari in the polished limousine parked in the back lot of the hotel.

They drove in unperturbed silence. When they reached the exam buildings, Watari pulled over at the curb and gave Ryuzaki an encouraging smile. "Good luck, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you," he nodded as he got out of the car.

"Oh, Ryuzaki!" Watari objected as he started to close the door.

"What is it?"

Watari turned to dig in the backseat of the car, yanking out a brand new pair of tennis shoes from the back.

Ryuzaki groaned when he saw the shoes.

"At least wear them when you walk in, Ryuzaki," Watari advised, tossing the shoes off to him.

"Fine," Ryuzaki mumbled heatedly under his breath as he slid the shoes over his bare feet. The shoes felt so out of place...so uncomfortable...but they _were_better than socks...Ryuzaki shuddered.

"Good luck," grinned Watari, before speeding away down the street.

As soon as the limousine was gone and out of sight, Ryuzaki cautiously turned to start down the walkway. Glancing left, right, and over his shoulder, deciding that the coast was clear, he bent down and ripped the shoes off his feet.

Once the entrance exam center was in sight, Aya pedaled as fast as humanly possible, the cool breeze combing through her hair and sending it flying every which way. Angry pedestrians dodged her and called out in frustration, cars honked when she veered too close to the street.

Less than two hundred feet away, the entrance to the exam center was soon to be closed off, a group of men were sliding the gate into place.

"Make way!" she cried, taking the men by surprise when she sped through the narrow sliver of space between the gate.

There were still some stragglers entering the building, but it was safe to say she had been the last one in. She hurried along after them, shouting at them to get out of her way.

When she was close enough to the building that it was safe to get off her bike, she wrapped her hands around the brakes attached to the handlebar. She expected the bike to ease to a halt, but it kept going, advancing toward the entrance.

Her eyes widened when she looked down to see the brakes were pulled all the way back. They were supposed to be working! She looked up frantically as her bike led her through the open doorway and into the entrance hall of the building.

"How do you stop this thing?!" she yelled. The tires screeched on the smooth linoleum flooring, leaving dark spurts of tire tracks in the bike's wake.

People screamed as they leapt out of her way, falling back against the walls and scrambling into the safety of classrooms and offices. There were even the occasional few that turned and ran in the other direction, before they got smart enough to step aside, out of her path.

As she guided the unstoppable bike around a corner, she looked up nervously to see a guy hunched over with his back to her, one hand in his pocket and the other grasping a pair of tennis shoes. He didn't seem to realize a girl riding a bike without working brakes was swiftly approaching him.

Her eyes widened to the point where they should have popped out of her skull. "Hey!" she yelled, the bike quickly shortening the distance between them.

He hesitated in his shuffling step, looking over his shoulder. His eyes were instantly as wide as hers.

Before he had time to react, the bike plowed into him, knocking him off his feet. He, Aya, and the evil brakeless bike went flying into the air, the two of them crying out as the bike wobbled in midair and neared the ground.

The bike landed on its side, sparks flying as the bulky metal skidded across the large linoleum tiles. Aya hit the floor first, continuing to slide over the floor. The poor guy she'd run into fell after her, landing clumsily on top of her. They slid down the hall together, before finally colliding against the wall on the far end of the corridor.

Aya's head spun and her eyes blurred as shiny flickers of white light dotted her vision. The other guy wasn't doing so well either, seeing as his body was suddenly deadweight and his eyes were half-shut.

No one eagerly rushed over to help them, but Aya could have sworn some stranger was examining the bike, looking around before stooping over to pick it up. "Hands off!" she shouted. "I'll have you sued if you lay one finger on the bike!" The stranger flinched and ran off down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Ayalooked back at the guy she'd collided with, his back lying across her middle. She tried to shake him off, but she was too sore from the collision that she quickly gave up.

When the guy came to, he glanced around nervously, quickly realizing he was on top of her. He jumped to his feet, staggering a little bit as he regained his balance. A slight tinge of color rushed to his ashen cheeks as he looked back at Aya.

"Uh...s-sorry..." he murmured, flustered and embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Aya shakily sat up, her muscles tense and her back rigid. When she tried to stand up, she slipped and fell back hopelessly against the wall. She raised her head and gave the guy an expectant look.

He frowned, lowering his hand and holding her gaze.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh!" he answered hastily, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. Once she was standing, she tripped over her toes and fell against him. He took a step back to keep his balance, but they managed to stay standing.

Aya stepped back from him, clearing her throat and avoiding his gaze.

"Um...are you...okay?" the guy asked.

Aya bit her lower lip, fighting a fit of laughter. His social skills were unbelievably low. "Yeah, I'm fine...uh—?"

"Ryuzaki," he answered to her questioning gaze.

"Aya," she said.

Suddenly a man appeared beside them. "You two! The exams start in two minutes! Get to your seats!"

As he rushed off down the hall, Aya turned back to Ryuzaki. "Guess I'll see you around?" she smiled.

She could have sworn a flash of pink darted across his cheeks again.

"Yeah...uh, see you around...Aya."

**___________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Please Review!!  
I hope to have the next chapter up this week...but who knows? we have blocked sceduling all week, so we should be able to get this going!! Seeyas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Next Chapter! Woo!!...i scare myself sometimes...O.o...**

**...anyways...REVIEWS!!! ...uhh...the underlined ones are from me and the non-underlined ones are from ShatteredBlackHeart...if _i_ dont say anything else, that means she sums it up and you can basically put a x2 cause i would've said the same thing and its kinda pointless to say it twice...**

**GypsyWanderer93: Thank you! :) **

**Cyberfire0502: Very nice, detailed review! You flatter me! Thanks! **

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx: I detest block scheduling with a passion! But at least it's all over now!! :D  
Except for those cursed EOI tests this month...:( I'll be sure to add some dividing hyphens between  
chapters. Thank you for the review!! ...I, on the other hand, enjoy block scheduling to some extent...(my math class sucks!!!! though i like math....)...and right after i posted the first chapter, i realized i should have done that...**

**Starfire54: Yeah, it's just Aya's luck that so many things can go wrong. -_-' Thanks for the review! **

**ShatteredBlackHeart:...**

**Pocky-LoverGirl: Thank you very much! I'm glad your excited! Here's an update for ya! Yayz! **

**Also, for this chapter, I'm basing the last scenario off the TV show and not the manga. Enjoy! :) and about the typos last chapter...it was late-ish(im an insomniac, so i cant really complain...), i was being yelled at to get off the computer by my mother*grumbles*, and the spellcheck on Fanfiction was being a pain in the a-....butt...and im too lazy to fix them right now, so they are staying. however, i dont think there's any in this chapter...ON TO THE STORY!!!...after the disclaimer...  
We do not own Death Note or its PWN-ocity, but i do own the word PWN-ocity...ITS ALL MINE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!11**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aya avoided going back to her apartment once she'd finished the exams. Instead, she biked aimlessly through the blocks surrounding the complex, pausing ever so often to peer into a shop window where extravagant displays were set up. Items ranged from junky cell phones to expensive wedding dresses to large glass jars filled to the brim with candies or chocolates (Aya couldn't help but stop and stare at the sweets selections, subconsciously licking her lips as she eyed the treats).

After biking around so much that it began to feel like there were anvils attached to each foot, she started for the apartment. The setting sun watched her grimly as it sank behind the horizon, foretelling of the wrath she would surely face from Montoya.

She guided the bike across the skimpy lawn and around to the bike rack. Once the bike was chained down, she looked over her shoulder nervously, expecting someone to shout at her or tell her she was under arrest. Five minutes passed in uneventful silence. But Aya was still too wary to enter the complex and take the elevator to her suite. She wandered around to the vast field her apartment bedroom overlooked. Staring wistfully up at her bedroom window, she pondered over whether she should brave the fury of Montoya.

Then her eyes darted to the cherry blossom tree, looming right beside the building and tall enough to reach her bedroom window. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

She rushed across the lawn and skidded to a halt beside the thick trunk, scrutinizing the thickness of the branches. When she decided it was plenty suitable for climbing, she reached up and took hold of the lowest branch, lifting herself up and swinging her legs around to rest over the top. She continued up until she was an arm's reach from her bedroom window, at which point she hesitated as she thought over the best method to get inside.

Crawling out on one of the thicker limbs reaching toward the window, she shakily rose to her feet, extending a hand to take hold of a thinner branch overhead.

"_Hayashi_!"

Her right foot slipped out from under her. She fell forward against the wall, clinging to the narrow ledge of the window just a few feet up. "Dang it!" she yelled as she tried to set her foot back on the branch. "What do you want?!" The rush of blood pounded in her ears as she looked down to the lawn three stories below.

Montoya stood with her hands on her hips, glaring up at Aya. "Rent," she answered.

"I told you I'd pay later!" Aya said as she looked around at the tree branches and the wall, trying to determine her next move.

"You're lucky I don't call the police!"

She ignored the threat, raising her left leg and planting the foot between the trunk and a different branch. Shifting her weight to the left foot, she pulled herself up, with her hands pressed against the windowpane for support. She slowly raised the lower-half of the window.

"What are you—? Don't you dare!" Montoya cried from below, stomping her foot on the ground in protest. When Aya lifted her right leg and carefully eased it through the window, Montoya began to stomp with both feet, so much that she practically resembled an enraged baboon.

Aya burst into laughter as she slid her other leg through and turned to look down and wave a mockful goodbye. But once she was balanced and gazing down below, there was no Montoya to be found. She looked around frantically and saw the woman scurrying madly into the back entrance of the apartment complex, disappearing through a door marked "Back Stairway."

"Oh no you don't!" Aya cried. She practically lost her balance as she jerked her body back through the open window, landing on the floor of her bedroom. She sprinted into the living room. Leaping over couch and table, she reached the front door and turned all the locks into place.

As soon as she'd fastened the final lock, a pounding came from the other side, rattling the door on its squeaky hinges. "Open this door!" Montoya shouted.

"I'm telling you, I start work really soon!" Aya replied as she rushed around to start shoving an empty bookcase in front of the door.

There was the jingle of keys from the other side, the locks were being unfastened. Aya tugged an armchair in front of the bookcase for good measure. Once Montoya realized the door refused to open regardless of how many locks she turned back, she returned to pounding on the door, screeching at Aya to let her in.

Aya quickly walked through the entire suite, shutting all the windows and locking them into place.

"Hiyashi! I swear I'll call the police if you don't open this door!"

Aya entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Goodnight, Miss Montoya."

They sure do go the extra mile for a simple café," Aya muttered as she yanked at the stiff collar of her new uniform. The cuffs around her neck and wrists felt like the unyielding grip of hands, and she was trying unsuccessfully to loosen them as she approached the frosted glass door of the café's entrance. "These tuxedo shirts must be meant for orangutans," she huffed. She finally gave up and walked into the serene, miniature foyer.

It was an unusually quiet café, compared to many others where tea-makers hissed unpleasantly, coffee mugs clanked on saucers, and individual conversations muddled into a miscellaneous uproar.

Here, the noises of people's private discussions were muffled by the thick perimeter of potted plants around the booths. Obnoxious coffee- and tea-makers were stowed away in the back kitchen. The only real disturbance came from the clink of shoes on the dark tile flooring, and even then the sound was faint.

Aya shifted on her feet by the door, unsure of where to go. She toyed with the bowtie clasped firmly around her neck, hummed under her breath, examined the simple paintings strung up on the walls.

When it seemed she'd almost begun to blend in with the walls, a waiter donned in an identical uniform glanced up from a pair of customers he was addressing. He quickly scribbled down their orders and walked over. "New to the job?"

"Yeah..." Aya grinned sheepishly.

He returned the smile. "I'm sorry to say the manager's gone to a private meeting, so he won't be able to assign you to a set of booths to manage and cater to."

"Well...I kinda need some extra cash right now, or else I'll be reported missing by tomorrow."

"That bad, huh?"

Aya nodded feverishly. "You have no idea," she said.

"I guess I could show you the ropes a little bit," the employee shrugged, glancing back at the labyrinth of tables. "We aren't really that busy today."

Once she had seen as little as there was to see in the shop, she was demoted to mopping the floors so the waiter could get back to work. As much as she needed the cash, mopping floors was one of her least favorite chores. Splashing water across the floor was as tedious a job as one could get. At times, she almost slipped across the trail of mop water. Thankfully there were plenty of tables around to offer her support.

Two hours later she was fed up with mopping and reported back to the waiter. He was talking to one of the customers seated in one of the more secluded booths. From the way they conversed, it was obvious they were friends.

"It won't be a major loss if I go ahead and leave, right?" Aya intervened as she stepped up beside the fellow employee.

He nodded in agreement. "The manager will be back by tomorrow, if you want to come in and work then."

"Thanks, I will. Well, I guess I'll be back—"

"Hey, you look familiar," the seated customer interrupted.

Aya turned to face him. "Weren't you the one who lost control of your bike at the exam center?" he asked, tossing his caramel bangs out from over his eyes.

"Um...yeah," she said, biting her lower lip. "Did I almost run over you?"

He smiled a genuine smile. "Well, you narrowly missed my toes when you passed me."

"Sorry about that." She swayed on her heels, failing miserably in hiding her impatience. Finally she gave up and turned to leave. "I'd better get going."

"I never did catch your name," the guy called as she started away. She stopped, glancing back at them. He smiled again, nodding his head. "I'm Light. Light Yagami."

Aya was hesitant to respond. Something about this guy gave her the creeps. Maybe it was the ridiculously charming smile, the neat and orderly aura about him. Whatever was bothering her, it made her a little uneasy about introducing herself. But before she was inclined to either share her name or walk away, her phone interjected and light up in her jean pocket.

"Sorry, I have to take this," she said to the two, yanking out the phone as she walked out of the coffee shop.

Light watched her leave, chestnut eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Has she been working here for very long?" he asked his friend. "I haven't seen her around."

"She just started today."

"I see." Suddenly he was so paranoid. There was nothing special about that girl. But...the uncertainty in her eyes... She might as well have seen Ryuk looming in the shadow of the corner. Maybe she sensed he was Kira... But that was absurd. There was nothing outwardly suspicious about Light Yagami, dedicated genius and popular prodigy. That girl was simply shy or antisocial; it really didn't matter to him.

He exhaled slowly as he raised the coffee mug to his lips. "Well, I guess that means less work for you, right? Say, can I have some more coffee?"

--- --- ---

The sun was high and the cherry trees were overwhelmed with blooming flowers. Puffs of clouds drifted by idly across deep blue sky. People gathered in clusters around the entrance to the auditorium, waiting expectantly for the doors to open and welcome them to the long-awaited To-Oh entrance ceremony.

Aya writhed uncomfortably in the outfit she'd selected for the occasion, which was, for once, a combination of matching, formal clothing. She tugged at the stiff cloth, but eventually let it be and instead toyed with her ponytail.

As she approached the auditorium to join the crowd, a flurry of blossom pedals rained over her, tangling themselves in her hair. She jolted and growled as she stopped to tear the pedals out. Just as she flung the remnants into the air, a second wave of blossoms attacked her, this time more harshly. She whined in protest and resulted to clawing at the pedals that fluttered down in the breeze.

When she turned and saw the numerous brows arched at her, she paused, smiling innocently and lowering her hands to her sides.

A moment later the doors opened to welcome the new To-Oh students. She followed in with the crowd, still catching frightened glances from others. As she stepped up to the doorway, a solitary pedal brushed against her cheek, which she snatched up and stamped into the ground.

The entrance ceremony started out as a boring assembly, with people wiggling restlessly in their seats and frequently crossing their legs. The To-Oh faculty began the ceremony with rehearsed speeches. They all basically reworded each other's statements, as it soon became apparent. Aya almost resulted to taking out her MP3 player as the ceremony dragged on.

But then came the freshman address.

The freshman address was delivered by the student that scored highest in the entrance exams, at or close to a perfect score. Obviously, out of the thousands being inducted into To-Oh, it was practically impossible to even qualify.

She wasn't very surprised to see that Light Yagami had received the honor. But what caught her attention was a second student who was immediately called up after Yagami. "Ryuga, Hideki." She sat up straighter in her chair, peering over the front row to see the student. It couldn't possibly be the pop star idol. Even if Hideki could buy his way into the school, there was no chance he had brains to score as high as the other top student, Light Yagami.

Aya's assumptions were correct. It wasn't the pop star Hideki Ryuga. It was the poor guy she'd plowed into at the entrance exams.

She watched as he followed up behind Yagami, hunched over and in the exact outfit he'd worn to the exams. This time he was actually wearing the tennis shoes, but the laces weren't even tied. His lustrous black hair was a frazzled mess, and the shadows under his eyes were much more prominent under the brilliant spotlights.

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the last time they met. Hadn't he introduced himself as Ryuzaki, and not Ryuga? She was almost positive he'd said "Ryuzaki". But if he really had to her that, either "Ryuzaki" or "Ryuga" was an alias, or maybe even both. She pondered over the names as each delivered their speech.

Aya kept her eyes on Ryuga/Ryuzaki as they returned to their seats, two chairs side-by-side in the row directly in front of her. They were whispering softly to each other, or rather, Ryuga/Ryuzaki was. Yagami remained stoic to his words, as though he was struggling to ignore him.

The curious eavesdropper she was, she couldn't let this little conversation pass her by.

She leaned forward, receiving strange looks from the people seated beside her. But it helped the eavesdropping factor immensely. The two's whispers clarified into words.

"...if you promise not tell anyone. I'd like to tell you something very important regarding the Kira case."

After a momentary stretch of silence, Yagami responded. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

Ryuzaki/Ryuga turned to face him directly. "I am L."

The shock hit her with the force of a tidal wave. She lost her balance and slipped out of her seat, landing clumsily on the floor. Some of the audience members glanced her way, a ripple of whispers rising among them.

Yagami and (supposedly) L looked over their shoulders at her. When she caught "L's" gaze, she hurriedly looked away, jumping to her feet. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered, rushing out of the maze of people and through an exit in the back of the auditorium.

Ryuzaki watched her leave, sliding his thumb across his lower lip. "Uh oh..." he muttered, more to himself than to Yagami.

_If she overheard..._

Should he go after her? Arrest her, if it came to it?

No. If he got up and left after her, it would only make him more suspicious, he'd stand out more than he already did. And if she mysteriously disappeared one day, who would be looking into it? The policemen working outside of the Kira case? The local television networks? The public people? There was no telling who would notice her disappearance, and how fast they would take action. Arresting her right now would only lead to more trouble.

He'd just have to sit tight. She didn't appear like the type to prance around blurting out everything she heard, but still...it was possible she'd uncovered the identity of the world's greatest detective.

He tensed, wrapping his arm tighter around his knees. _This bad_, he thought, wincing at the idea of that girl revealing to the entire world that he was L. _This is very, very bad..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So...Chapter 2 draws to an end...and after ShatteredBlackHeart asked me about describing Light's hair color as 'caramel' i voted to pour chocolate over his head and call him a caramello...or stick him and Mello together...Get it? Cara_mello_!!*evil laughter* so...make sure to test out the nifty little button that says 'Review Ths Story/Chapter'. It does neat things...so POKE IT WITH THE CURSOR!!!!! BYES!!!!**


End file.
